


Potential Breakdown

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas North hasn't come onto the Grid, is it possible he's had a breakdown?





	Potential Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Breakdown" Challenge

"There's still no reply,” Adam Carter reported back.  “I’ll break down the door.”

“No, don’t do that,” Ros Myers said urgently.  “Jo’s on her way with the lock picks.  If Lucas is having some sort of mental breakdown, you bashing in his front door could have all sorts of untoward results.”

“I’ll hold on then, but if I notice anything suspicious I’m going in.”

“Don’t do anything without consulting me first!”

Adam grumbled, but composed himself to wait.  Fortunately it wasn’t long before Jo Portman arrived, and, after a little manipulation, managed to pick the lock.

They entered the flat quietly, Jo in the lead.  There was no sound of movement within the flat, so it wasn’t simply a case of Lucas having decided to ignore the attempts to contact him.  The bedroom door was open and Jo could see the bed was made; either Lucas had already gone out, or he’d never slept in it.

“Lucas!” Jo called.  “It’s Jo.  Are you around?”

There was no reply, so Jo called out again.  A groan came from behind the sofa.  Jo sensed Adam tense behind her.  Then Lucas’ head appeared round the end of the sofa, his hair tousled.  “What time is it?”

“Gone ten,” she replied.  She motioned with her hand for Adam to leave, and registered the click as he shut the door.  “We were a bit worried when you didn’t come in this morning.”

Lucas’ head disappeared again, and Jo waited, wondering if she’d said the wrong thing.  Then he stood up and she saw he was wearing an old sweatshirt and joggers, which she presumed he’d been sleeping in.

“I rang the doorbell before I let myself in,” she said.

“It doesn’t work.  The wiring’s knackered.”

“Fair enough.  We did try phoning.”

“I didn’t hear anything.  My phone should have rung.  It was on charge.”  Lucas walked across the room to pick up his phone, then gave a half smile.  “But I seem to have made a schoolboy error – I forgot to switch the charger on.”

“That’s all right.  So long as you’re okay.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t be?”  Lucas turned to face Jo.  “What did you think had happened?”

“Nothing.  But these last few weeks haven’t been easy for you.”

“And you thought what?  That I’d had a breakdown and done something stupid?”  Jo winced at the anger and bitterness in Lucas’ voice.

“That you’d drunk a whole bottle of whisky and passed out maybe,” Jo replied.  She waved an arm to indicate where Lucas had emerged from.

Lucas gave another half smile.  He bent down and picked up a pillow and sleeping bag.  “I’ve found I sleep best behind the sofa.”

Jo smiled back.  “Unconventional, but it’s obviously working.”

Lucas ran a hand through his hair.  “I’m sorry, I must look a sight.”

“No, you look like someone who’s just woken up after a long sleep.  If you like I can make some coffee while you have a shower and we can go into work together.”

“Thank you, if you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.  It’s the least I can do after disturbing your beauty sleep.”

Lucas felt the stubble on his chin and laughed.  “I wouldn’t go that far.”


End file.
